


Спасибо, что не прогуливал домоводство в школе

by rojhaz



Category: Bubble - Fandom, Майор Гром
Genre: M/M, ХЭ, котята, кровавый джен, настоящее время, ненормативная лексика, неосторожное обращение с холодным оружием, повседневность, флафф
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь Дима научится и крестиком вышивать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо, что не прогуливал домоводство в школе

По лицу стекает кровь; кровь, такое ощущение, повсюду, на его руках, на его лице, она горячо и неприятно стекает по его спине, там, под рубашкой, и плотное сукно — он чувствует, как его передергивает — набухает и оставляет следы, когда он тащится вдоль стены. Кажется, еще секунда, и кровь из его рта польется.  
Он знает, что этого не произойдет — если бы у него было пробито легкое, он бы захлебнулся еще с полчаса назад.  
Игорь открывает рот, чтобы сказать Диме бодрое "Привет, спаси звезду петербургского сыска", но вместо этого только хрипит и чуть не валится на пол.  
Дима не отпрыгивает в сторону, вереща, хотя мог бы. Помнится, в первый раз он так и поступил.  
Сейчас он только зажимает рот ладонью — у него опять телка какая-нибудь в гостях, что ли? — и шумно дышит.  
Игорь смотрит на него и может только ждать, пока Дима без лишних слов расстегивает на нем рубашку, отлепляет ее от кожи — Игорь чувствует, как на лопатке отошел целый лоскут. Морщина между бровями Димы разглаживается, когда он понимает, что на этот раз не огнестрел. Игорь благодарен за то, что он не спрашивает, почему он не пошел в больницу. Какая уж тут нахер больница. Запоздало приходит мысль о том, как он насвинячил в лифте, пытаясь в него зайти, спасибо хоть не обоссался от болевого шока.   
Дверь в санузел открыта, и Дима забрасывает его пропитанную кровью одежду сразу в ванну и заталкивает туда самого Игоря. Пока он роется в шкафчике, вынимая джентльменский набор для зашивания — кривую иглу, хирургические нитки, пачку ватных дисков, спирт и перекись — Игорь пытается выровнять дыхание. Дольше всего Дима ищет обезболивающее.  
— Спина, — он не спрашивает, он словно напуган, он смотрит на него с нерешительностью.  
— Спина, — соглашается Игорь. — Сам точно не смогу.  
Он чувствует, как ледяные руки Димы ведут по его спине, как кончики пальцев сдвигают кожу, отслеживая рану. Раны. Их четыре.  
Больно.  
Он чувствует ногти под своей кожей, Дима выправляет ошметки, собирая их в более-менее гладкий паззл. Когда он убирает руки, Игорь ждет, когда войдет в кожу игла, он рад, когда, слышит звук первого прокола, похожий на тихий треск; нитки гладкие, но от ощущения протащенных через прокол волокон его ведет, по спине бегут мурашки — или это снова перекись? В воздухе едко пахнет щелочью. Дима шьет ровно, быстро, хотя чувствуется, как подрагивают его руки и как нервно он дышит.  
Обезболивающее начинает действовать не только на спину, на Игоря самого потихоньку накатывает отупение. Он надеется, это все-таки от анестетика, а не от кровопотери.  
Дима медленно, даже нежно, промокает швы, а когда встает перед ним, закончив, оказывается, что его руки по локоть красные. Дима поправляет очки, не заботясь о том, что пачкает себе лицо, и осторожно берет в свои ладони — Игорю на чистоту плевать еще больше — его лицо.  
— Спасибо, — одними губами говорит Игорь.  
— Больше никогда так не делай, — Дима осторожно утыкается лбом в его переносицу.  
В следующий раз Дима найдет его сам.


End file.
